The Forgotten
by Angel with luck
Summary: He wants the book? That's stupid. Why would Syaoran fly all the way to China if he knew the book was here? Unless, there's something about it that Syaoran and I don't know. Maybe...
1. Chapter I

Hi everybody! For a confusion on my behalf (Or stupidity, whatever you prefer), I did not write the introduction to this story, which is:

The story occurs right after the second movie, and is about, well, you find out! Anyways, I got inspired after watching one day the Lord of the Rings, which the story is _NOT based on, only **_inspired_, sooo, that means no original characters from the story, no hobbits, no elves, no dwarfs, no mystical, magical or spiritual creatures (Well maybe, if you review and ask me to…). **_

Also a very important thing: don't be mean to me when/if you review, because I am **scared to death** with this story. Will they like it? Will someone review it? _Will _they even read it????_ Those are the thoughts that cross my mind every time I think about this story. I have been dying to write a story since…well, quite a while, so please, please, please be nice to me!_

Last, but not least, I wanted to dedicate this story to **AngelYingfa**, **because she helped me emotionally to do this story, even if it's a crappy story…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, I do not own the Lord of the Rings, I do not own Justin Timberlake ;_;

**Chapter I**

_"Wait! Don't jump! It will soon disappear!"_

_"No!! You are my most important person!"_

A week had past from the incident with the void card, everything seemed to be normal in Tomoeda. Syaoran decided to stay a while longer in town, deciding what to do to see his girlfriend more often, since there was an entire ocean separating them. Meanwhile, Meiling headed back to Hong Kong, claiming "My business here is done", and went to do who-knows-what back home, since she got obsessed to the "matchmaker" role. 

Syaoran was now heading towards Sakura's house, thinking how to break the news to her. It happened all of a sudden, just when he, and everybody else thought things had come back to normal. "She'll never forgive me…" he thought worryingly, remembering what happened a few hours ago…

°°°°° Flashback°°°°°

Riiiiing  Riiiiiiing Riiiiing

Syaoran runs to pick up the phone "Hello?"

"Xiao Lang?" Was heard from the other line, which was a very familiar voice.

"Mother?" He asked surprised, for his mother rarely called him, and less now that Meiling _supposedly_ explained everything.

"Yes, Xiao Lang, I have something very urgent to tell you" The mother said hurriedly "it cannot wait." 

"Yes? What is it?" Syaoran asked strangely. 

"I need you to get back to China on the next plane"

"But why?!" Syaoran exclaimed taken aback "Didn't Meiling…"

"Xiao Lang" Yelan cut him off "Do you remember a story I used to tell you when you were a little boy, with a diamond, a very special diamond…?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" He inquired, still a bit angry.

"Well, this is no longer a story, my Xiao Lang" Yelan sadly said.

Now a bit worried, he carefully asked "You mean…?"

"Yes, Xiao Lang, which is why I need you here as soon as possible" Yelan said as calmly as possible.

This hit Syaoran, hard. He would have to leave…really soon. "Oh Kami-sama, but at least let me say goodbye!"

"Very well" Yelan comprehensively said "Nevertheless, you must be on that plane by 11 tonight".

'Tonight!?' Syaoran thought alarmed. He tried to hid it, stiffly answering "Yes mother".

"Goodbye Xiao Lang…" and his mother hung up, leaving him to hear the dialing tone.

°°°°°End of Flashback°°°°°

Syaoran nervously rang the doorbell, hoping that a certain person wouldn't answer…

"What do you want gaki?"

'Just my luck' Syaoran thought. "Well I just wanted to…"

Touya cut him off in a spiteful approach "No way gaki, these are not visiting hours"  

Suddenly a voice was heard in the behind Touya "Who is it onii-chan?"

Touya leaned over and whispered something in Syaoran's ear, barely audible, but just loud enough for him to hear "You were saved…. _this time_…"

Sakura pushed Touya aside making him fall down, and cheerfully greeted him, obviously excited that he had come over. "Konichiwa Syao-kun!" she said. But then she noticed the fear on his face and yelled "Oniiiii-chan!! Have you been scaring Syaoran again??" 

"Yes kaijuu" could be heard in a monotone voice from the kitchen.

"Excuse me" Sakura said to the terrorized human standing at the front door. With that, she disappeared into the background. After a while, there could be heard an "I am not a kaijuu!" followed by an "Itai!"

A very pleased Sakura walked to the door where her boyfriend was standing "What is it Syaoran?"

"I have something to tell you". Syaoran said seriously.

"Oh? Come in then." Sakura motioned towards the inside of the house.

Syaoran looked behind her shoulder, and saw Touya peeking his head from the kitchen, with a suspicious and threatening look on his face, trying to pass unnoticed as he "washed" a plate, which was actually a hat.

A sweat drop appeared on Syaoran's face as he said "I…think we should go somewhere else…"

**In the penguin park a few minutes later….******

"Well, what is it?" Asked Sakura, as she sat on a swing.

"I received a phone call from my mother" Stated Syaoran as he sat on a swing next to her.

"And…?" Sakura asked with a little fear, remembering the last time Syaoran told her his mother called.

"She needs me to come home".

Sakura just sat there, moving a bit on her swing, trying to process what he had just told her. 

Before she could even ask, Syaoran said "I have a very difficult mission to do" He paused, before adding "No you can't come, it's too dangerous"

'He's good' Sakura thought. "Are you the only person that has to do it?"

"No, most of the important people with magic in Asia will have that responsibility too." Syaoran looked forward, with a certain knowledge in his eyes, like predicting what would happen next.

"Than I can go too! I have the Sakura Cards with me, and I can handle them well, so no problem right? Right?" Sakura turned sideways, looking at him "Right Syao-kun?"

Syaoran had lowered his head so that his bangs were covering his eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura, I don't want to put you put you in danger." He stood up and said "I'm sorry, I never should have told you this" He then started running.

"Wait!" Sakura caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Why Syaoran-kun? Why?"

"I already said why, I don't want to risk your life at this" Syaoran replied, keeping his head down.

"Syaoran" Sakura uttered "Look me in the eye, and tell me that's the reason". They stood there for a while, until Sakura shouted _"Look at me!"_

Syaoran looked at her, but didn't say a word.

"I know what it is" Sakura said sorrowfully "I can see it in you eyes clearly and they don't lie"

"Sakura…"

"You think I'm too weak, don't you?" Sakura whispered, with the tears in her eyes threatening to fall down and her fist tightly clenched.

Syaoran tried to avoid her stare, looking at anything else; the birds, the trees, anything! But no such luck.

"Answer me!!!" Sakura cried.

Syaoran finally stated "It's more powerful than anything you have ever imagined"

"But what about the Clow Cards! Remember how hard it was when we captured them! That was dangerous! We risked our lives with that" Sakura's tone of voice softened "_You risked your life many times, just to save __me."_

"Yes, but that was only practice compared to what is coming…" Syaoran somberly answered.

Sakura was at the edge of breaking down and crying. Syaoran tried to hug her but she violently jerked away. He was feeling frustrated because it was hard on him too. Just now, a story worthy of a book he never dreamed would come true _did, putting a lot on his shoulders. And now, Sakura just won't understand…_

Sakura finally spoke up "It was hard enough one time Li-kun"

Syaoran got frightened 'Why is she using my last name?'

"But I don't know if I can forgive you twice".

With that Sakura ran off and Syaoran pointlessly yelled out her name watching her disappear into the darkness.  There he stood for a while until it started to rain. And with that, he slowly went to his apartment, to pick up his stuff and head towards the airport.

That's end of **Chapter I**, so if you have any questions or comments, please review and I will answer at the end of the chapter, okay? Bye Bye!


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

"Sakura Card! Help me defeat the enemy, sword!"

The star baton turned into a sword and Sakura started to fight against the silver dragon, which she was chasing across the sky. Seeing that she would never catch up, she took another card.

"Loop! Don't let the dragon run away!"  

The card cast the spell; the dragon kept on flying and flying, until it realized that it was the same path.

"Now dragon, fight against me! You have no where to escape!

The dragon snarled its yellow teeth, hungry for blood; a large flame escaped its mouth and charged against her. Sakura put on a fight position; stood still, and waited for the dragon to get closer, and closer, awaiting for it to get close enough…

She leaped and_ Swish!  _With one quick movement of her sword, she slashed the dragon in two.

Kero, who was right beside her, in his true form, did a little victory dance saying "Sakura, you did it!"

"Not so fast Kero." Sakura said.

"Wha-?"

The guardian beast couldn't even finish the word, because the chopped dragon had started to squirm. The part with a head and half a body had started to grow the part of the tail. The other part, with half a body and the tail, grew a head and started to stretch and stretch until…

"There are two dragons now!!!" Kero exclaimed.

Sakura difficulty fought against both dragons, getting exhausted after a while, thinking how was she could keep them away from turning into more dragons.

'What if I just cut their head off, not touch other parts, just their heads?' Sakura thought 'I have nothing to lose'.

With that idea, Sakura sliced off one dragon's head. It worked! Then she cut the other one off. 

With that, the two lifeless dragons vanished, as well as the other effects that the create had done in her room. She decided to train in her room, since a few weeks ago she almost got caught with her magic in a public place. After all, she used the big card to make her room bigger, the illusion to not make people not notice the noise and the space she was taking up. 

Sakura had been training hard, almost day and night, ever since what happened a month ago with Syaoran. She hadn't talked to him since then, and knew nothing about his "mission". No one knew why she would do that to herself, and everyone was worried about her. But, she did get lots fighting skills and was stronger than ever.

Sakura sulkily sat on her bed, thinking about what Syaoran had told her.

°°°°°Flashback°°°°°

Syaoran finally stated "It's more powerful than anything you have ever imagined"

"But what about the Clow Cards! Remember how hard it was when we captured them! That was dangerous! We risked our lives with that" Sakura's tone of voice softened "_You risked your life many times, just to save __me."_

"Yes, but that was only practice compared to what is coming…" Syaoran somberly answered.

 °°°°°End of Flashback°°°°°

She had asked Kero about it, but he did not know what could possibly involve the most important magic users around the area. "Clow probably wiped it of my memory" Kero said cheekily, and then stuffed another huge piece of cake down his throat.

'Maybe that wasn't the best time to ask him' Sakura thought as a sweat drop appeared on her face.

"Saaakura!" Came a voice interrupting her thoughts. 

 "Hoe?" asked the girl in question, suddenly waking up.

"Sakura-chan! I've been calling you for _hours_!" Kero said, already transformed into his small form" I just wanted to say good job on bringing down those dragons! Also, is there any pudding left???"

"In the fridge, Kero-chan." Sakura answered with an uninterested voice.

"Yay! Pudding, pudding, pudding, pudding…" Kero chanted as he went freely down the stairs, because nor her brother or father was home.

Sakura was left alone in her room. 'Syaoran-kun, why didn't you tell me what you're up to! I can help, I won't be a bother. Why are you doing this to me?' 

Why?

Why?

**_Why?_**

She couldn't take it anymore and started to cry, hard. She just wished so much to help Syaoran and prove she wasn't weak…

Suddenly, a very bright light startled her and she turned around, rubbing her tears away.

"Hope?"

The card revealed its true form and smiled, as a way of saying "Everything is going to be okay" Then with a gust of wind, she made the Sakura book land gracefully on her lap. Sakura looked at her puzzled, so the card whispered to her _"The secret lies in the book…"_

'The book?' Sakura questioned herself.

But before she could ask Hope, it had turned back into a card.

"What do you mean the book?" Sakura asked the card "Does Syaoran want the cards?" 'That was stupid' she thought 'He wouldn't fly al the way to China if he knew the cards were here'.

"But" Sakura pondered out loud hoping the card would answer, although she knew it wouldn't change again. "He also knew the book is here". She was puzzled. "Unless…, there is something I don't know about the book, something _Syaoran_ doesn't know about the book, something he's looking for…" 

Sakura thought for a few seconds, but then, there was a twinkle in her eyes as she thought out loud "…Maybe…what he's looking for could be right _here_, but he would _never suspect it! How clever!" She was proud of her deduction, although she knew she had no solid maintain._

"Hmmm…" Sakura carefully inspected the book _"What could Syaoran possibly be after?"_

A few minutes had past, Sakura was bored and beginning to think there was nothing there, until it struck her. Why was this bottom part of the book so thick? It was a lot thicker than the front cover of the book. Maybe…maybe it was like a movie she once saw!

Sakura took a small knife, the one she used for opening envelopes, and started to tear apart the paper that was glued on the inside flap of the book cover. 'It wasn't that well glued after all' Sakura thought as the paper came off easily. There seemed to be a piece of paper inside it. Sakura took it, and studied it. It was a yellowish piece of paper, with ink handwriting, that was so old; it was stained and very difficult to read. 

It was written in Japanese, but the words didn't make sense. She read out loud:

_Kyohan__ jogu ryuwanchi_

_Zetai__ natbi umyan do_

Sakura's hair had started to fly upwards, for a wind was blowing from somewhere that _seemed_ to be the page. She ignored it and continued.

_Socan__ pyoni kutsuba_

_Remember this and come to life!_

There was a split second of silence, but then a light distilled at the same time that a strident pound was heard, suddenly a glitter appeared in front of her and grew bigger and bigger, until Sakura realized it was…

"A diamond!?" Sakura exclaimed shocked.

She took it in her hand and gawked at it, while the sun shone on it, making it look brighter.

The white crystal felt warm in her hand, but a split second later, it started to glow. Sakura was too impressed to move, as the diamond started to float, gleaming, and its bright light shinning upon the whole room. But to her surprise, it turned a bright pink and landed on her palm, motionless.

Sakura finally spoke up "Hoe…" It felt cold.

She looked at it intensely and surprisingly felt attracted to it, she felt like it was looming her in, she just felt like gazing at it all day long. 

All of a sudden, Sakura's eyes went blank and unconsciously called out her wand. As she held the diamond in one hand and the wand in the other, she felt as this was right. Like these two objects were meant to be together. But how? She felt like deep inside, she knew how, she just had to remember…

Out of the blue, Kero came into the room saying "…That must have been the biggest, most delicious pudding I've ever-" He stopped, looked at Sakura, and the objects in her hand…

"Wait Sakura!!" Kero cried desperately, as he flew towards the diamond and threw it into far the corner of the room. 

Sakura shook her head and she became aware of her surroundings.

"Kero-chan, what happened?"

Kero just stood there. Back facing Sakura, Kero was terrified. He remembered. Everything had abruptly come back to his memory.

"Sakura-chan. We are in deep trouble."


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

****

"This Meeting will officially start."

Syaoran was in deep thought before they had said this. While waiting for the elders of the Li Clan to speak, he was thinking and fighting his inter battles, which he seemed to do a lot in the last few weeks, with everything that had happened. He left Sakura, which Daidouji had told him how she had been training non-stop (And refusing to being taped and dressed up), barely speaking to her, and locking herself in her room. He lived with the fear that Sakura probably would never speak to her again. Now this important meeting his mother insisted him to go to, with the Elders, and other important magic clans, to find out the destiny of the so called "Shinpan".

Finally, to drag him out of his thoughts, a weary looking elder, with gray hair that stood out his elegant burgundy robe spoke, making his voice ring all over the stylishly decorated circular room.

"Today, we have gathered here, to search and protect a diamond. The true name of this object is unknown, for the real name is so ancient, it has been forgotten. We have decided to rename it "Shinpan", which means "secret master" in Japanese, for history leads us to believe that it is there, it was greedily hidden."

'Here they go again.' Syaoran thought bored, as he taped his fingers on the wooden table. The aged man sitting next to him in the round table coughed, and sternly looked down on him. Syaoran immediately stopped and tired to focus on what the elder was saying.

"For all of those who do not know of the disaster that occurred centuries ago, the historian on my left, the much known Kong An Shi will explain it to everyone here present."

A distinctive middle aged man stood up. He was very scrawny, with a long thin beard, tiny black eyes, and a long rough nose. His clothes were old, however intact. It was a traditional Chinese suit, in a deep blue shade, with shinny black shoes of the same design. He took out a large, old looking book from a bag, and started reading in an indifferent voice:

"_Tang Jing Shuo was once the greatest emperor of __China__. He ruled with intelligence, integrity, kindness, and wisdom, making him very popular among the nation, ruling for many years. Until one day, the country was invaded by evil spirits sent from the south. These demons destroyed villages, frightening the people and feeding on their pure souls. Tang decided to take matters in his own hands and called upon his trustful advisor, Clow Reed."_

Syaoran's ears perked up at this. He never heard much about Clow, and he never heard about him working with royalty.

"_Clow provided him with powerful magic, a few spells, and the diamond in question, that Clow found in a excavation in his early age. The cause of the excavation was of a mine accident in which, unknown to Clow, the workers had dug so deep in their avaricious hunger for treasure, they stole the diamond from Satan himself, who created the rock collapse that buried them alive."_

Most of the present winced as Kong told that; but Syaoran was paying special attention to what he said. This could be important. His ancestor had something to do with this remarkable matter. He wanted to know what this person that created the Clow Cards had to do with this unknown force.

_"Emperor Tang attached this diamond on a magical scepter that Clow gave him, giving him power beyond belief. Once the spirits were chased away, Clow asked him to give the diamond back, for he had no use for it now. But the Emperor refused, and used the diamond power to threaten Clow, so when Clow didn't give up, the emperor drove him away into a far land. Afterwards, Clow focused his energy creating cards with special and powerful magic, for no common magic would be able to destroy it. That is how the first Clow cards were created." _

Syaoran was impressed; he never knew half of what this historian knew, even though he studied a great deal of the history of China and his ancestors throughout his life.

_"But not even then he was defeated, so Clow made more and more cards, until he became very weak to do so. However, the emperor too, was drained, for the diamond had worn out his body, until finally he passed away under the influence of the diamond. With that, Clow took the diamond, along with casting a spell on it, for he knew, that he as well would fall under the power of the diamond. The spell regards that there will person meant to find it, who would rule with its supremacy, either for good or evil, for Clow predicted that both forces will compete to obtain its eternal power. Only he had the knowledge of the controller, and he predicated that around this time, the resting power would be awoken. And just like he predicted, he too died under the influence of the Shinpan."_

Kong closed the book and sat again in his seat, while the people were muttering and whispering with worry. Syaoran wasn't _that troubled, for he thought that Shinpan was nothing more than a exaggeration, because the historian had told it like Shinpan was _really_ dangerous._

The Elder that had spoken before stood up, and started to talk in a loud, imposing voice making everyone in the room quiet again.

"Now that everyone is aware of the situation we are in, I must inform you that I have a sorcerer in the next room, trying to trace down Shinpan, because now, on the 500th year of the Dragon, it would be awoken." He ignored that everyone had stirred up again, and talked again "Once Shinpan is found, we will need a group of people to obtain it and find out who the real owner is."

The crowed started to discuss again, quarrelling who would be the indicated to go. However, as loud as they spoke, everyone still managed to hear a small voice say "I offer to go."

Everyone shushed and all heads turned at the source of the voice, who was no other than Syaoran, which had stood up and had a determined look on his face.

"That is very brave of you, Li Lang Xiao of the Li Clan, but you are still young, therefore you cannot go alone."

"Than I will accompany him"  

Syaoran looked at the person who spoke. It was a well built man, a lot older than him. He had his long silver hair in a braid, with a pale face that stood out his intense russet eyes. He wore a black, traditional Chinese suit with a gold trim, and carried a gold necklace around his neck.

"Splendid, Xu Bai Nuan, superior of the Xu clan." Said the elder, obviously delighted.

"I will go too."

The woman that spoke seemed a year or two older than him. She was tall, slim, with ruby knee-length hair tied in a ponytail, peach colored skin, and clear blue eyes. Despite that she didn't look Asian, she was wearing a traditional violet Chinese outfit, and had a long sword tied to her waist.

"Than you shall go as well, Liang Zhen Ning, of the Liang Clan." After a few seconds, the elder spoke again "If someone else offers to go, speak now" 

No one said a word.

"Very well, than these are the people that will be in charge of the mission to recover the Shinpan and bring it to its rightful owner."

Everyone cheered and applauded at the brave warriors that would depart on the mission. Xu and Liang bowed down, obviously pleased with themselves, for if they brought it to it's owner, it would bring honor to their Clan.

Syaoran just rolled his eyes _'They didn't have to make such a big deal about it' he thought. 'They're just hoping that they will be the owners'. He snorted at that 'Like one of them is going to own Shinpan'._

Just then, a maid had come into the room and whispered something in the elder's ear. The elder stood up, and announced in a deep voice "Someone has activated the Shinpan"

There was a dead silence in the room. Everyone, even Syaoran was quiet. Seeing that all eyes were laid on him, he continued "It has been found in Japan, in a small town very close to Tokyo; in Tomoeda". He paused, and then added "It has been found by the card mistress" All the present gasped, because no one suspected that she would find it. Syaoran had a bewildered face as he thought in shock.

Sakura is destined to own Shinpan?


End file.
